Gimheldt
Gimheldt is a class K1 star located in the Line of Demarcation, an area with few stars, located in the space in between the Perseus Arm and Outer Arm. The nearest star Zuinig is twenty light-years away, so to be able to cross the border within this particular region, it is essential to pass through Gimheldt to perform a drive core dump on one of its planets. The system was charted and explored by both the Karalian Empire and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate in 2135. The Vaikan were the first to establish a presence in the system, followed shortly by the Eteno. The star is located within the near edge of the Galactic Habitable Zone, resulting in a metallicity far greater than that of Sol. Because of this, the resource pool within the system is remarkable such as large fields of iridium locked within asteroids and mineral rich planets, prompting both empires to claim and secure as much territory in the system as possible. Both sides eventually established a single line of demarcation, with the Eteno controlling the western quadrant, and Vaikan controlling the east. The line is flexible enough to move as the planets rotate around its parent star. History Planets and features Yoltoria An orange hot Jupiter gas giant that orbits close to its star. It has thirteen moons rich with palladium: the largest one is Yoltoria VII with a gravity of 0.4 G and is currently claimed by the Vaikan. The Eteno also have claimed eight other smaller moons, but the rest remain contested. The inward migration of Yoltoria while Gimheldt's planets were forming resulted in numerous dust clouds scattered across the entire system. Gorsimi The largest obect within the Asteroid Band. It is a dwarf planet rich with iridium. It is claimed by the Vaikan. Haller Haller is a rare type of planet. It is roughly the size of Mercury, but its core is incredibly dense which remarkably allows it to sustain an atmosphere of nitrogen and oxygen. As a result, the planet is rich with iron. Several cities built around core-pumping iron mines dot the surface, in the middle of vast, infertile plains of purple grasses. Haller is the headquarters of all Eteno military forces in the Gimheldt system. Holgershad A cold, Earth-sized planet with a thin atmosphere and large deposits of water locked in polar caps. Survey teams report significant deposits of minable metals, and the planet is currently being terraformed by Planet Tech. The planet is claimed by the Eteno. Kratox A super-Earth planet with a dense atomphere of nitrogen, oxygen and argon. The planet is rich with greenhouse gases, trapping enough heat to support well-adapted carbon-based life. Kratox has two continents - one with vast jungles, and the other open plains. The oceans tend to be a deep green due to high concentrations of phytoplankton on the surface. Sunlight has difficulty penetrating the thick atmosphere. However, Kratox's uncomfortable gravity and high atmospheric pressure makes it inhospitable to both the Vaikan or the Eteno. Despite this, the Vaikan have discovered large deposits of Dragonrock on the planet's ocean floors, and mechs are being used to extract the rare substance. Kratox B A captured asteroid orbitting Kratox which is about 50 km wide. The moon contains large deposits of iron, and the materials of here were used to build Kratox station. Rock Fortress A rocky planetoid rich with iron. The Vaikan have built a battlestation out of it, and military headquarters are present on the surface. Vorstheim A planet within the Iceglass Belt. It is 1.3 times the size of Earth - due to its unusual size for a terrestrial planet so far from the sun, it is believed to have been an extrasolar capture. Vorstheim's landscape consists of tall ice and crystal formations jutting out like spikes. The planet seems uninviting with its near constant 70 mph winds, but large deposits of iron can be found locked away within the ice. Iridium deposits can also be found in the planet's mountains. Frossentmaan A small, airless moon that orbits Vorstheim. Though the planet is relatively lacking in resources save for traces of iron, it serves as both a border checkpoint and a mining station for Vorstheim. Asteroid Band An asteroid field found between Kratox and Yoltoria. The Vaikan have claimed most of the area, though the Eteno still hold a great deal on the western side. The Asteroid Band contains the dwarf planet Gorsimi. Hixheim Field Medium sized dust cloud filled with iridium-containing asteroids. Hixheim Station at the edge of the cloud was built to harvest the large quantities of iridium contained within. The Eteno have claimed this area. Jordlig Field A cluster of asteroids believed to have been the remains of a planet destroyed by the gravitational ressonance of Yoltoria's inward migration millions of years ago. Jordlig is a rich source of iridium, and even traces of Dragonrock were found in the area where the planet's core would have been. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Voz Cloud Partly controlled by both the Vaikan and Eteno, the Voz Cloud is a wide and thin dust cloud containing large pockets of iridium-containing asteroids. Urbesch Station mines iridium in the Eteno controlled area and deploys patrols to ensure no Vaikan cross over. Gomgern Field Medium sized dust cloud with moderately sized pockets of iridium-containing asteroids. Gomgern Station was built in this field to harvest the asteroids. The Eteno have claimed this area. Iceglass Belt A cloud opposite of Kipsvel Dust Cloud. Most asteroids in this area consist of ice, though iridium is sparsely scattered across. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Izcheh Cloud A cloud opposite to Voz Cloud, but much further away from its star. It has numerous asteroids filled with iridium. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Kipsvel Dust Cloud Large dust cloud lacking in any appreciable resources. Moderate pirate activity is present in the cloud, and ENS Alara has been stationed at the edge to deter attacks. The Eteno have claimed this area. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Eteno stations Battleship Alara ENS Alara is a Praetorian-class battleship deployed by the Imperial Navy to secure the outer edge of the Kipsvel Dust Cloud, where pirates are beginning to operate out of. Police and Navy fighter patrols operating out of the battleship regularly comb the field in the hopes that piracy in the system can be nipped in the bud before it grows. Hixheim Station Mining station operated by Krunoslav Mining and Minerals to direct iridium mining vessels in the Hixheim Field. Some company security fighter patrols are based out of the station, usually operating near the Kipsvel Dust Cloud. Maddenbrach Shipyard Construction Site The construction site for Maddenbrach Shipyard, which is being built by Murghultz Space Industries and to be tasked with producing fighters and bombers for the Imperial Navy, as well as some civilian craft. Construction has been delayed by threat of pirate attacks from the Kipsvel Dust Cloud. Rokner Station Terraforming station owned by Planet Tech. Currently in the process of generating a breathable atmosphere for Holgershad. Rokner ships in large quantities of terraforming equipment, and is thus a target for pirates out of the Kipsvel Dust Cloud that manage to bypass ENS Alara. Haller Station Large IPF station built in orbit around Haller. IPF patrols out of the station help keep watch over the line of demarcation, and protect shipping convoys going to Hixheim Station and Haller. Urbesch Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals station in the Eteno controlled section of the Voz Cloud. Iridium miners operate out of the station as well as Imperial Navy patrols that ensure that no Vaikan unlawfully cross the demarcation line through the cloud. Battleship Ramstein Stationed in orbit around Haller, ENS Ramstein is a Praetorian-class battleship of the Imperial Navy deployed to protect the planetoid and keep watch over the line of demarcation. Fighter patrols out of the battleship watch the northern half of the line of demarcation. Carrier Obern ENS Obern is a Malkov-class heavy carrier of the Imperial Navy deployed parallel to the line of demarcation. Many patrols base out of the carrier daily, operating as far south as the Kipsvel Dust Cloud, and as far north as the Voz Cloud. Battleship Kala Zoica Deployed between Rokner and Bonn Station to ensure no Vaikan unlawfully cross the line of demarcation, and to ensure the safety of Rokner and Gomgern Station against attack. Patrols out of the battleship cover the entire southwest section of the system. Bonn Station Jointly controlled IPF and ISF station on the line of demarcation. ISF activity on the station unknown. IPF patrols cover the same area as patrols from ENS Kala Zoica. Gomgern Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals mining base in the Gomgern Field. The station is smaller than other mining stations in the system and has less output than the other nearby KMM bases. Battleship Carcassonne Class unknown. Reason for deployment unknown. Orders unknown. Vaikan stations Kratox Station A station in orbit of Kratox that contains mining mechs which are used to extract the deposits of Dragonrock from Kratox's ocean floor. The station was built out of materials from Kratox B. ''DSS Burwof'' A mobile space station at the line of demarcation. It has massive cannons that fire streams of Maj at both pirates and anyone else who illegally crosses the border. It regularly patrols both Yoltoria and Kratox, two common areas to perform a drive core dump. ''DBS Dralla'' A battleship that patrols the outer edges of the Iceglass Belt. It serves as an extra border agent to capture any illegal border crossers that happen to evade the DSS Burwof. Delson Stations Star Pillar A large, pillar-shaped space station, the Delson Star Pillar sits right in the arbitrary 'Neutral Zone' between Vaikan and Eteno territory in the system, in the area of the system that commonly changes hands. This station is defended by a class cruiser and a small set-up of class Frigates. The station also holds a compliment of fighters for defense. Connections *Zuinig *Serus *Yanyarigan *Becker *Bozhidara Category:Star systems Category:Class K stars Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:EIT star systems Category:Karalian star systems Category:Star systems with seven planets